


【艾利】The Wolf in the Left Ventricle 04

by Electra_Electron



Series: The Wolf in The Left Ventricle [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Come Swallowing, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Electron/pseuds/Electra_Electron
Summary: 狼人艾伦×吸血鬼利威尔





	【艾利】The Wolf in the Left Ventricle 04

 

 

黯淡的月光掺杂了柔和的晚风，将城墙外莱茵河的冰凉吹进国玺街的凡佩尔城堡。街道对面的官员府邸前，衣衫褴褛的男子抱紧双臂在冷风中发抖，低哑虚弱地哼唱一首情爱的歌曲，他心仪的女子看见这染了瘟疫的不幸者下半身彻底溃烂而截了肢，便抛弃了他转而为自己找金钱的靠山，街上的吟唱示爱于已在财政官怀中睡着的情妇。收揽了街道景象的凡佩尔城堡窗前，艾伦将那无义女子的样貌记住后收回锐利的目光，对官府墙下的悲剧爱情失了兴趣，眼睛跟着国玺街上一条蹒行的流浪狗而缓慢转动，直到瘦骨嶙峋的狗垂着脑袋消失在街角。艾伦抬头望着逐渐消失在夜晚的月亮，只差一条丝缕的牙白弧度就能成为完美的圆形，他伸出手将指腹对着渐盈凸月仿佛能触摸到那遥远的天体，拇指隔着空气温柔地抚摸月面的坑洼，眼神留下性爱后的眷恋。但他张开五指，黑色的长指甲刺进夜空，对着凸月用力收紧拳头似要捏碎冷却的眼睛中显得丑陋的月亮。

平复了浅浅的喘息，利威尔支撑起身体擦拭臀缝，艾伦射进他嘴里的精液是几个月来他唯一咽进食道的东西。唯有性爱能让他半生半死的身体产生虚假的呼吸。染病男子的吟唱听在耳边让他烦躁，梳理着盖在他苍白身体上的尾巴，内里渴望理清年轻狼人身上他不理解的过往。艾伦收回手臂，狼耳颤动着对他眨眼，长发垂在肩上比夜空更深，只有一侧手肘搭在屈起的膝上像刚苏醒的亚当，流畅肩颈肌肉随着呼吸起伏鼓动，汗水流淌过小麦色的胸膛，利威尔抬起手指抵住那颗汗珠的去路让它滑到自己的掌心。利威尔苍白尖长的指甲下，艾伦裸露的皮肤上，绽裂了陈旧深褐的狰狞疤痕，像一条枯竭的藤蔓从艾伦的右肩笔直地延伸至结实的腰腹，伤痕太深竟无法被狼人自身复原，它被不久前的性爱赋予了生命，在艾伦的性器灼烧利威尔冰冷的身体时疯狂生长，低喘，呻吟，扭动，交缠，谁的侵犯与谁的渴求，谁的求饶与谁的示弱，谁的压抑与谁的秘密早已无法分清，高潮眩晕的幻觉中，那伤痕再度开裂，温热鲜血随着艾伦挺动的腰胯浇在利威尔脸上，苍白双腿缠住狼人宽厚背脊不禁痉挛，脸上颈间胸口的液滴不过是咸湿汗水。枯藤依旧长在艾伦身上，艾伦依旧不告诉利威尔这伤从何而来。

“明晚是满月夜。”艾伦翻身重新钻进利威尔的大腿之间，“我会回到卫尔沃夫。”变回狼的样子，艾伦不想被任何人看见。目光越过狼人暗棕长发背后的狭小窗户，夜晚正在消退，有光亮将要从城墙背后冲破大地。利威尔叹息出极短的鼻音，模糊地使艾伦有一个片刻停止了思考，嵌在对方腿间嗅到他一身被侵入过的味道，艾伦俯身舔舐利威尔的肩颈，头发散在他的胸口隔着血肉骚挠死寂的心脏：“感谢你生来就失去好奇心，不会试图探究我的狼形真身。”

长发扎得利威尔难耐，抓起一把拨到艾伦耳后。“想不想让我看到都随你，我没兴趣挖别人的秘密。”

“是你没这个兴趣，还是因为我并非你要找的‘使者’？”

利威尔别过脸不回答身上阴沉的反问，他融进床单融进月光的惨白皮肤突然使艾伦失去了一些欲望，黑色指甲挑开利威尔下面的穴口，手指伸进被他温暖过的地方清理出艾伦射入的精液。艾伦从来不温柔，利威尔也没有血液可以流淌，他不知道兽性驱使下狂野性爱中是否曾经伤到了利威尔，现在用亚麻布仔细地擦净利威尔粘腻的私处可被当作微小的弥补。

白夜渐明，晨风吹起城墙上的帝国旗帜，曙光下双头黑鹰欲飞。利威尔沉默地看着艾伦穿上长裤，自己穿上衬衣和黑斗篷却没有要起身的打算，艾伦却乐意效劳，托出他的腿根将他抱到散发木质与些许茶香的棺材中，逐渐明亮的天空与昏暗的城堡把他们的一半面容藏在阴影里。他吻着利威尔的额头：“祝好梦。”合上漆黑棺盖，雕刻了银莲花的冷杉木将利威尔与破晓的阳光彻底隔开。活在夜里的种族沉入梦。

艾伦没有离开城堡。与螺旋的楼梯和回荡的步声为友，在凡佩尔城堡的书房里，他找出一本在被关进城尾监狱前没读完的典籍，锐眼瞄到了一个舒服的位置立刻绽开亮光，跳上橱柜调整出惬意的姿势就翻开典籍，稳稳地接住滑下橱柜的亚美尼亚瓷瓶，蓝白的花纹在十字军骑士在烧杀掠夺耶路撒冷的灰烬中存活下来。等到黄昏的钟声响起，他带走利威尔的黑帽，只身走进科隆的街道。

 

 

 

国玺广场来往的市民在休作钟声中，心怀不轨的小伙子紧紧地跟着回家的市民，以便偷窃他们口袋里的金币，卖笑女在此游荡，寻找着盯上她们绵软甜乡的顾客。所有人皱着眉避开喷泉下的流浪狗，残灰的毛发与瘦弱的肢体在市民的记忆中唤醒对另一类人的认知，他们出生落后村庄顺着莱茵河而下，来到汉萨同盟的城市谋求生计，带来了肮脏的灰尘与热内亚的瘟疫。流浪狗虚弱的抬起鼻子闻到了强大的气息，步履匆匆的年轻人却没有看见可怜的狗，流浪狗踱到喷泉下形同枯骨四肢溃烂的老妇身边趴下。埃尔文经国玺广场回到教堂时，那老妇对着神父的背影断续地嘶声怒吼，浸满脓水的喉腔喷出黑血：“十字架的堕落，无辜平民的受罪！……教会，诅咒你们！”神父停下脚步却也不去看老妇。“愿主眷顾你。”他说。

教堂高塔即将建成，密集的黄铜十字，锋利的泥瓦尖顶，崇高的受难圣像，只要信仰尚存，教会的地位永远无法被取代，十字架与双头鹰，总有一个会赢。埃尔文计算着教廷从阿维尼翁回归罗马的日子，或许就是他成为主教的日子。他推开雕刻蓟花的铜门，黄昏微凉的风灌进唱诗堂。

高挑的身影站在圣殿前的巨大十字架上，那顶熟悉的黑帽浇灭了埃尔文心生惊叹的可能，它被歪斜地戴在更高大的青年头上，教堂彩绘玻璃的光斑与宽大的帽檐将英朗的侧颊砌刻线条遮得阴暗不实，埃尔文抬头瞥见年轻人从耳边散下的长发，金瞳能透传肋骨胸腔地盯着神父。这里是属于教会的圣堂，他站在圣子受难的十字上，身前是教徒朝圣的先贤遗骨，亵神的青年眼神却像属于自己的领地被侵占那样，大肆散发敌意。埃尔文镇定地审视十字架上的青年，不动声色地确认他的皮肤是被阳光晒透的健康颜色，暗棕亚麻外套覆盖的结实胸口有着呼吸的起伏。青年摘下黑帽，露出僵硬的狼耳。“希望我没有打扰你的晚祷，埃尔文·史密斯阁下。”

“你已经破坏了我的晚祷，狼人。”

狼人把漆黑的帽檐卡在手指间，拽着它不松手。“你，不怕我吗。”

“我见过比你更不像活人的异种。现在请从十字架上下来，否则我不敢保证会对你的同胞种族仍持有崇敬感。”

狼耳危险地竖起。“你的崇敬，难道就是以教会的名义入侵卫尔沃夫，把我的种族赶尽杀绝？”

“请不要认为教会人员都是妄图扩张教区的滥权者，那是科隆大主教 **费德里克·萨维尔顿** 做的事，与我这新上任的神父无关，同时我也不可能为大主教的所作所为道歉。”埃尔文冷静地点燃油脂蜡烛放上银质枝形烛台，“我的确对狼人的先祖有一种类似感谢的敬意。你的祖先抚育了罗马的建城者罗慕洛斯 [1]，那条伟大的狼人间接地养育欧罗巴的雄鹰奥维德、盖乌斯和维吉尔。”

“狼婴的后裔同样包括簒夺者与暴君 **尼禄·克劳狄** ，他亲手熄灭奥古斯都的太阳，被指控火烧罗马城，谋杀了圣彼得。埃尔文·史密斯，你的敬意毫无价值。”

 “我的崇敬只赠给罗马城的狼，不属于卫尔沃夫中会危害人类生命的狼人。正是我把夏迪斯伯爵的遗书交给汉萨同盟审判长才得以让你出狱，艾伦·耶格尔。”

“你知道我的名字，那么也该知道我能徒手捏断两个狱卒的喉咙。” 烛台繁复弯折的树枝银饰投影到圣坛后的十字架，生长到狼人的脸上垂死挣扎，“没有基斯·夏迪斯的遗书我一样能出来，用整个监狱的命作钥匙。那封遗书只不过是有人希望少死一点无辜的人。”

城门关闭发出石砖木门相撞的巨响，下等阶层的警戒者登上摇摇欲坠的梯子爬上岗亭执行巡逻任务，忍受寂静与寒风，等待长夜尽快过去。城墙上的动静让埃尔文分散了注意，艾伦在他收回洞察目光时，死死地盯着枝形烛台上融成尘泥的蜡烛，敏锐的嗅觉告诉他那是用狼油制成的。黑色指甲深深陷进掌心。精瘦小腿瞬间凝聚爆发的力量，跃过离他三臂远的圣坛和超过三扇套木门距离的神父，艾伦落到埃尔文背后，落地无声。

“人类，警告你离利威尔远一点。”埃尔文背对他站在原地，凝视十字架上沾染的灰尘和细小毛发，等到背后无人，他关上教堂的黄铜大门。

 

 

 

艾伦穿过喷泉广场，他被瘦弱的流浪狗一路跟随，不耐烦地回头打算放出强大的狼人气息赶走它，却瞥见流浪狗的后肢被愤怒的市民打到皮肉不全骨骼裸露。他拉紧不属于他的黑帽，咬破掌根把血滴在流浪狗的伤口，血肉模糊的地方仅在三个心跳间复原，灰狗趴下身把头埋进前肢间，等它抬起脑袋，艾伦已经消失得无影无踪了。

卫尔沃夫森林覆盖了科隆北面整个山坡，广袤的树林接连荆棘丛生的荒地，向西延伸至莱茵高地，艾伦走在山坡脊部一条狭窄小路上，两边都是郁郁葱葱的树木。 **海因里希四世** 曾在森林里占据一座荒废城堡，双头鹰咬在蛮族身上，他的帝国军队与撒克逊人交战的刀剑相交仿佛跨过时空传入耳中。艾伦很早就走遍了卫尔沃夫森林，三百年前 **海因里希** 的那座城堡和他的萨利安王朝已经连一块砖也不剩了。艾伦眼中闪过警觉的一道光，随即被隐藏得自然。一阵阴风吹动树枝，艾伦站稳脚跟转身时瞳孔剧烈收缩，一个眼睑的眨动，一个本能的呼吸都会让他的眼球被袭击者的刀剑刺穿。对方也瞬间凝固了动作，因为艾伦的锋锐指甲抵在袭击者的喉咙上，喉结倘若胆敢有轻微的滚动会让他被艾伦划得鲜血淋漓。袭击者比艾伦年长，时间并未削弱一身强健肌肉，却给他的英俊脸庞刻上痕迹。他们僵持很久，又同时收回伤人的武器。

“好久不见，艾伦。你的速度又进步了。”

“是你不如以前敏捷了。你这个逼我进监狱的混蛋，克鲁格。”名为克鲁格的狼人有黑色的尾巴，毛发上泛出浅浅的灰斑。

“没记错的话你今晚应该是留在监狱度过的。”克鲁格深邃的眼眶淡漠的眼睛叫人琢磨不透，“为什么提前出狱？”

“我不想滥杀无辜。”

“谎言。你当然想，可是利威尔不愿意。无论刻意抑或无意杀害监狱的人，杀他们是就你该做的，你却让他们绝大多数都活命，以此讨得吸血鬼的欢心获得在他双腿间睡一晚的权利。艾伦，你被他迷惑了，甚至忘了最初接近他的目的。”

艾伦不耐烦地发出一个鼻音，嘲讽地还击：“我怎么不知道克鲁格先生的谆谆教导还包括对我和我的情人指手画脚？少拿繁衍后代那套应付我，狼人族少了我一个也不会明天就灭绝。这可是你说的。”

克鲁格失望地摇头。“你知道的，格里沙他……”“别再提那个名字了！”狼耳连同胸口剧烈起伏。

遮盖天体光芒的阴云渐渐散开，露出巨大的圆月，无星寂静的黑夜里是疲惫苍老的银色眼瞳。猫头鹰紧紧地偎着树枝，山坡下街道的煤灯一盏接一盏地熄灭，黑暗无处可逃。月光洒在艾伦身上也柔和地平息他压抑的怒火，他放弃般失神地闭上双眼。最后一块黑云作为侍者退下殿堂，迎出一片张扬狂妄铺满森林的惨白淡光，光斑汇聚在夜空中完美的源点，那天体的弧度终于圆满，没有人的秘密能逃过夜晚的悲伤之眼，有人长叹。

克鲁格伸出食指放在唇边，示意噤声。“艾伦，满月了。”

他们空洞的面容在满月下瓦解开裂。

 

 

夜行的游人，

寻欢的酒客，

晚归的工匠。

请你驻足，

请你屏息，

请你颤栗。

这是生灵安眠的时间，

这是雄狮沉默的时分，

这是群狼长啸的时刻。

 

TBC

 

————————————————————

[1] 传说罗马建城者，罗慕洛斯被一匹母狼养大。


End file.
